Neka pitanja o integraciji nastave u suvremenoj školi
Neka pitanja o integraciji nastave u suvremenoj školi18. II 1964. održano je savjetovanje za rukovodioce općinskih, međuškolskih i školskih aktiva II, III i IV razreda Zagrebačkog kotara o integraciji ili cjelovitosti nastave. Uredništvo Pedagoškog rada je zamoljeno da referate i koreferate s tog savjetovanja objavi radi daljnjeg korištenja. (Op. ur.) Govoriti o integraciji nastave je istovremeno zahvalno i nezahvalno; zahvalno zbog toga što se ova didaktička postavka iz dana u dan sve više afirmira u nastavnoj praksi naših škola, pa se više ne treba truditi u dokazivanju njene opravdanosti, a nezahvalno zbog toga što se u kratkom izlaganju ova složena tematika ne može u potpunosti osvijetliti u svim njenim pojedinostima. Uostalom, mnogo je toga našim prosvjetnim radnicima poznato, pa da izbjegnemo nepotrebno ponavljanje poznatog, ograničit ćemo se samo na stanovita pitanja o integraciji nastave o kojima se manje govori, a koja su u neposrednoj vezi s didaktičkim postavkama rada u našoj školi. 1 Integracija ili cjelovitost nastave kao specifični didaktički fenomen javlja se potkraj 19. i početkom 20. stoljeća kao reakcija na stanovite negativne posljedice strogo predmetne nastave u staroj školi. Od tada pa sve do danas ta se koncepcija postepeno izgrađivala, metodološki i metodički, pa se u nastavnoj teoriji i praksi javlja pod vrlo različitim nazivima, kao npr. koncentracija, korelacija, skupnost, globalnost, kompleksnost, tematičnost, sintetičnost, jedinstvenost, skladnost, koordiniranost, cjelovitost, integracija itd. Međutim, ne radi se samo o različitim nazivima za ovu didaktičku pojavu; naprotiv, i praktična su rješenja u povijesti nastavne prakse više ili manje varirala, što se može konstatirati po nazivima raznovrsnih nastavnih sistema, kao npr. koncentracija nastave, korelacija nastave, skupna nastava, globalna nastava, kompleksna nastava, projekt-metoda, problem-metoda, sintetička nastava, prirodna nastava, cjelovita nastava itd. Odatle proizlazi da naprijed spomenuti nazivi ne predstavljaju u {240} potpunosti sinonime, kako bi to mogli neupućeni tumačiti.Terminološke razlike izražene u raznovrsnim varijantama nastavnih sistema ukazuju na specifične razlike ovog didaktičkog fenomena, kako u metodološkom tretmanu, tako i u metodičkom stilu rada u praktičnom izvođenju nastave. Zbog mnoštva tih naziva nije rijedak slučaj da se u nekim didaktičko-metodičkim tekstovima može primijetiti prilična terminološka i pojmovna zbrka, odnosno pomanjkanje određenije distinkcije, što dakako stvara i prosvjetnim radnicima teškoće u upotrebi pojedinih termina, pa i u sadržajnom određenju pojmova. No bez obzira na raznovrsnost u nazivima i metodološkom i metodičkom nijansiranju nabrojenih nastavnih sistema,svima njima je u osnovi jedna zajednička didaktička misao, a ta je: funkcionalno povezivanje stanovitih komponenata nastavnog procesa (sadržajnih, psiholoških, spoznajnih, socioloških, organizacionih itd.) u skladno jedinstvo radi prevladavanja pretjerane diferencijacije ili podijeljenosti u nastavi koja uvjetuje razmrvljenost, rasparčanost, razdrobljenost, nejedinstvenost, asintetičnost, dezintegraciju, neusklađenost, metafizičnost nastavnog rada sa svim negativnim posljedicama. Svi navedeni nazivi i pored specifičnih terminoloških i pojmovnih razlika sa semantičnog stanovišta ipak ukazuju upravo na tu temeljnu i ujedno zajedničku postavku o funkcionalnom povezivanju komponenata nastavnog procesa u skladnu cjelinu nastavnog rada. Zbog toga je ta postavka sadržana gotovo u svim reformnim nastavnim pokretima sve dodanašnjeg dana. No pri tom treba imati na umu cjelokupnu evoluciju te koncepcije, od njenih prvih začetaka do danas, s osobitim obzirom na pojedine njene razvojne faze izražene različitim nazivima. Koji bi termin bio najadekvatniji u današnje vrijeme — da li koncentracija, ili korelacija, ili skupnost, ili globalnost, ili sintetičnost,ili cjelovitost, ili integracija, ili neki drugi naziv — možda i nije tako nevažno pitanje. Međutim, važno je prije svega da toj postavki damo danas pravilno metodološko i metodičko određenje sa stanovišta naše nove škole radi pravilnog određenja didaktičko-metodičkog stila rada u njoj. Sadržajno određenje te postavke treba napose da izrazi sve one specifičnosti značajne za našu suvremenu nastavu. Zbog toga smatramo da bi nam termini kao što su integracija (prema latinskom korjenu riječi) odnosno cjelovitost najbolje odgovarali, tim više što su u skladu s nekim formulacijama u službenim školskim dokumentima (kao npr. nastavne cjeline) kojima se nastavnici svakodnevno služe. 2 Kod nas se o koncepciji integracije nastave intenzivnije raspravlja od 1953. godine kada je zapravo započeo organiziraniji rad na reformi škole. Međutim, ideja o integraciji nastave,kao što smo naprijed napomenuli, javlja se još u periodu stare škole potkraj 19. stoljeća. Mnogi su razlozi uvjetovali njenu pojavu. Ponajprije, za period stare škole, karakteristična je dominacija analitičke metodologije gotovo u svim naukama, pa tako i u didaktici. Bitno je za analitičku metodologiju da se u naučnom istraživanju i proučavanju vrši proces raščlanjivanja cjelovitih feno {241} mena do najsitnijih dijelova da bi se upoznali ti dijelovi. Čovjek je zaista mogao pojedine pojave potpunije upoznati tek na temelju poznavanja njegovih sastavnih dijelova do kojih je dolazio raščlanjivanjem. Analitičko pristupanje imalo je bez sumnje izvanredno značenje zanapredak pojedinih nauka, jer se tim putem prikupio ogroman činjenični materijal koji se zatim po određenim kriterijima sistematizirao u stanoviti naučni sistem. Ocjenjujući taj period dominacije analitičke metodologije u pojedinim naukama Engels kaže: »Rastaviti prirodu na njene dijelove, rasporediti razne prirodne pojave i prirodne predmete u određene klase, ispitati unutrašnji sastav organskih tijela s obzirom na njihove mnogostruke anatomske oblike, to je bio osnovni uvjet za divovske napretke u poznavanju prirode«.F. Engels: Anti — Diihring, »Naprijed«, str. 19. i 20. To je bio po riječima Engelsa »najveći progresivni prevrat što ga je čovječanstvo do tada doživjelo, vrijeme kojem su trebali divovi i koje ih je rađalo — divovi po snazi mišljenja, po strasti i karakteru, po svestranosti i po učenosti.«F. Engels: Dijalektika priroder Zagreb 1950, str. 4. Međutim, analitičko izučavanje izdvojeno i hipertrofirano imalo je i niz slabosti; naime, raščlanjivanjem cjelovitih fenomena na pojedinosti vodilo je u krajnjoj liniji do njihova rasparčavanja, razjedinjavanja, izoliranosti, metafizičnosti, pa i do stvaranja petrificiranih i statičkih naučnih sistematika, kao što je npr. predstavljao Linneov »Systema naturae«. Ukazujući na slabije strane tog analitičkog perioda Engels kaže : »Ali s druge strane — sve nam je to ostavilo u nasljeđe i naviku da stvari i pojave u prirodi shvatimo usamljene, izvan njihove velike cjelokupnosti, te otuda ne u njihovom kretanju, već u mirovanju, ne kao bitno promjenljive, nego kao postojane, ne kao žive, već kao mrtve«.F. Engels: Anti — Diihring, str. 20. Dio koji se odjeljuje od cijeloga dovodi do lešine, jer »dijelovi postoje samo u lešini«.F. Engels: Dijalektika prirode, str. 167. Dominirajuća analitička metodologija imala je odraza i na proces proivzodnje u smislu podjele rada. Naime, za industrijsku proizvodnju tog vremena karakteristično je uvođenje lančanog sistema, rada na tekućoj vrpci (sistem konvejera) sa strogom podjelom radnog procesa. Radni proces u proizvodnji raščlanjuje se na niz radnih faza odnosno radnih operacija, s time da pojedini radnik obavlja samo stanovite operacije, a ponekad samo jednu radnu operaciju. »Cehovski iglar iz Niirnberga osnovni je element engleske manufakture igala. Ali dok je ovaj iglar redao možda 20 operacija jednu za drugom, ovdje 20 iglara uskoro vrše, svaki samo po jednu od 20 operacija, a i one se, pod utjecajem iskustva, još mnogo više cijepaju, podvajaju i postaju samostalne kao isključive funkcije pojedinačnih radnika«.K.Marx: Kapital I, Zagreb 1947, str. 285. Marks s tim u vezi citira Adama Smitha koji je već tada konstatirao da takva pretjerana »razmrvljenost« rada otupljuje. »Čovjek koji čitav svoj život troši na izvršavanje malog broja jednostavnih operacija nema prilike vjež- {242} bati svoj razum. On postaje toliko tup i neznalica koliko je to ljudskom stvorenju uopće moguće«.Isto, str. 308. Marks na to dodaje da »podjela rada daje materijal za industrijsku patologiju«.Isto, str. 309. Uostalom, taj problem »razmrvljenosti« rada razmatraju i suvremeni sociolozi (npr. Georges Friedmann u svom djelu: Razmrvljeni rad, Zagreb 1959). No za nas je prije svega važno konstatirati da je analitička metodologija tog vremena imala neposrednog odraza i u nastavi u smislu hipertrofiranja podijeljenosti u nastavi, prije svega u sadržaju nastave, pa i u metodičkom stilu rada. Budući da su pojedine nauke rukovođene analitičkim izučavanjem prikupile ogroman činjenični materijal koji je bio sređen po formalno-logičnom kriteriju u petrificiranu sistematiku, taj se sistematiziran naučni sadržaj prenosi preko odgovarajućih predmetnih nastavnih programa u nastavu radiusvajanja. Ukratko, analitička metodologija u nastavi uvjetovala je pretjeranu diferencijaciju nastavnog rada s nizom negativnosti, kao npr. dominacija monografske metode gotovo u svim predmetima, učenje pojedinih dijelova sadržaja nastave izdvojeno i izolirano, učenje se svodi na zakonitost mehaničkog memoriranja prema didaktičkoj devizi »ponavljanje je majka učenja« (repetitio est mater studiorum), mehaničko je ponavljanje uvjetovalo u velikom procentu retroaktivnu inhibiciju sa velikim procentom zaboravljanja, zbog reproduktivne inhibicije učenje je bilo veoma teško a samim time i rezultati nastave veoma slabi, učenici su mehaničkim memoriranjem izoliranih elemenata mnogo toga pobrkali u svojoj svijesti itd. Kvalitet takvog znanja u staroj školi s dominacijom analitičnosti ilustrira Radoje Domanović u svojoj noveli »Glasam za slepce«. — Kaži ti nama, Milane o ovci šta znaš. Pazi, polako, ne plaši se, ti to lepo znaš. Dete izbeči oči, ispruži malo vratić, proguta pljuvačku, pogleda sa strahom revizora, i zvonkim glasom prodra se: — Ovca (Tu opet proguta pljuvačku, propevši se malo na prste i viknu dalje) . . . Ovca, ona ima glavu . . . — Vrlo dobro! — reče učitelj. Revizor kimnu glavom u znak odobravanja. Dete se zbuni malo ne znajući šta znači onaj pokret glave revizorove, pa produži: — Ona ima glavu, vrat, trup i udove; na vratu ima tepu dugačku dlaku, koja se zove griva. — Pazi, ne govori koješta! — reče učitelj malo strožijim glasom. — Pazi, što se buniš, znaš ti to sve lepo da ispričaš — veli učitelj, i pomilova ga po glavi, iako bi ga radije lupio dlanom. Dete još zbunjenije produži, i stade brkati sve »nauke«. — Ovca, ona je naša domaća životinja, ona ima glavu i na glavi poštu, telegraf i okružni sud. —Pazi šta govoriš. Ovca! Razumej: Ovca! — veli učitelj, a sav dršće. Kakva te pošta snašla! — Ona ima glavu, tu se sastaje narodna skupština! —Pazi, Il' ću te oterati na mesto! — Ona je naša grabljiva životinja; ona izvire na dva kraka, jedan krak na Goliji planini, a drugi . . . Oba se sastaju kod Stalaća i teku na sever . . . — Jesi li ti lud danas?! — viknu učitelj. {243} — Ona je naša korisna biljčica, koja zri u jesen, a daje sladak plod obmotan kožmurastom opnicom, a rađa slepe mladunče i linja se svake godine. — Na mesto! — viknu učitelj, i obriše s čela krupne graške znoja. Prema tome, pozitivna strana analitičke metodologije bila je u tome što se raščlanjivanjem došlo do upoznavanja elemenata, ali kad se došlo do elementa, tada se na tom stupnju stalo, umjesto da se vršio i obratan postupak u smislu sjedinjavanja elemenata u prirodnu cjelinu kojoj ti elementi pripadaju. Početni postupak bio je dobar, ali hipertrofiranje i apsolutiziranje tog analitičkog postupka dovelo je do negativnih posljedica. Budući da su pojedine nauke analitičkim proučavanjem otkrivale iz dana u dan sve više činjenica koje su se prenosile u predmetne sistematike radi memoriranja, uporedo s time sve se više javlja nezadovoljstvo sa starom školom i metodičkim stilom rada u njoj. Već je 1836. godine liječnik Lorinser optužio školu da svojim stilom rada narušava zdravlje učenika i povećava njihov mortalitet, te kao liječnik predlaže da se »kirurškim« zahvatom radikalno skrate nastavni programi na bitno i osnovno, a sve ostalo eliminira. Javnost je prihvatila tu ideju o »kirurškom« skraćivanju nastavnih programa, ali u praksi do toga nije došlo, niti je moglo doći. S jedne strane nove naučne spoznaje djelovale su na stalno proširivanje nastavnih programa, a s druge strane i kod nastavnika pojavio se tzv. stručni egoizam. Ukoliko su predmetni nastavnici još bili za skraćivanje nastavnog programa, oni su ipak uporno branili pozicije svog stručnog predmeta i nastojali mu osigurati što više mjesta u nastavi. Kad se ima na umu da su takvim stručnim egoizmom bili opterećeni svi predmetni nastavnici, tada je razumljivo da do »kirurškog« skraćivanja nastavnih programa nije moglo ni doći, pa je Lorinserova ideja ostala didaktička utopija. Trebalo je, prema tome, rješenje tražiti drugim putem i djelomično je nađeno. Naime, u tim zamornim polemikama o prevladavanju nega- tivnosti stare škole memoriranja izoliranih pojedinosti došlo se na ideju o uvođenju tzv. centralne građe koja nije pripadala ni jednom predmetu, a koja je opet u izvjesnoj mjeri bila povezana sa svim predmetima. U toj nastavi centralne građe obrađivale su se sintetičke teme (stvarne, prirodne, društvene, proizvodne, kulturne, doživljajne, prigodne itd.) i s tom tematikom povezivala nastava posebnih predmeta. Tako se došlo do pojave koncentracije nastave, jer se cjelokupni nastavni rad koncentrirao oko centralne građe. Nakon izvjesnog vremena konstatirano je da uvođenjem centralne građe učenici intenzivnije doživljavaju nastavu, da im je rad olakšan, da pokazuju bolje rezultate, pa su se sasvim razumljivo i ti uspjesi pripisivali upravo uvođenju centralne građe i koncentracijom nastave oko te građe. Da bi se ti zapaženi početni uspjesi još dalje unapređivali koncentar se centralne građe sve više proširivao, a koncetri posebnih predmeta sužavali. Postepenim proširivanjem centralne građe dogodilo se da je najednom centralna građa prevladala do te mjere da su posebni predmeti potpuno potisnuti, zapravo utopljeni u centralnoj građi. Tako je došlo do ukidanja nastavnih predmeta, odnosno do pojave radikal {244} nih smjerova skupne nastave, globalne nastave, kompleksne nastave, projekt-metode, problem-metode. Karakteristika je tih nastavnih sistema bila u tome što nema više nastavnih predmeta, pa prema tome ni predmetne nastave, a nastavna građa se obrađuje po širim temama, cjelinama, problemima, kompleksima bez obzira na predmetnu pripadnost izučavanih sadržaja. Tu je i začetak naziva — nastavne cjeline, odnosno nastavni kompleksi. Taj razvojni put ideje integracije nastave od uvođenja centralne građe i koncentracijom nastave do skupne (globalne, kompleksne) nastave mogli bismo grafički izraziti na ovaj način : Ukidanjem predmetne nastave nastaje potpuno nova situacija; naime, nakon radikalne analitičke metodologije karakteristične za staru školu postepeno prevladava sintetička metodologija, što je karakteristično za tzv. novu školu. Dominacijom sintetičke metodologije u novoj školi radikalno se mijenja i metodički stil rada u njoj. Dakako, to isticanje sintetičnosti bilo je pod utjecajem i nekih drugih nauka, koje su također, pod različitim nazivima, isticale sintetičnost kao bitnu metodološku oznaku u istraživačkom radu, kao npr. teorija skupova u matematici, biocenoze u biologiji, regionalnost u geografiji, sinhronizam u historiji, psihologija cjelina u psihologiji, teorija socijalizma u sociologiji, sistem kooperacija u privredi itd. Te specifične razlike stare i nove škole mogli bismo, u odnosu na problem koji razmatramo, u komparaciji iskazati ovako : Ako bismo taj odnos rada u staroj i novoj školi slikovito izrazili poslovičnim odnosom drveća i šume, tada bismo mogli reći da su u {245} staroj školi učenici učili o drveću, a da od drveća nisu vidjeli šume; u novoj pak školi učenici su učili o šumi, ali od šume nisu vidjeli drveće. Iz ovoga je vidljivo da su između stare i nove škole postojale dijametralne oprečnosti u mnogo čemu. Nova škola bila je izrazita antiteza staroj školi. 3 Kako sada riješiti problem integracije nastave u suvremenoj školi? Ako polazimo od postavki dijalektičkog materijalizma kao osnovne naše metodologije, rješenje je prilično jednostavno. Naime, te suprotnosti izražene u odnosu teze (stara škola) i antiteze (nova škola) treba u suvremenoj školi prevladati dijalektičkom sintezom. Već je Engels davno upozoravao da odnosi »ili — ili« sve manje zadovoljavaju. »Dijalektika, koja isto tako ne pozna, nikakve hard and fast lines, nikakav bezuvjetno primjenljivi »ili — ili«, koja nepomične metafizičke različitosti prevodi jedne u druge te osim »ili — ili« poznaje također »i jedno —i drugo« na pravom mjestu, to dijalektika posreduje između suprotnosti, i ona je u posljednjoj instanciji jedini ispravni način mišljenja.«F.Engels: Dijalektika prirode, Kultura 1950, str. 166 U odnosu na naš problem razmatranja to znači : ne samo diferencijacija ili samo integracija nastave, već diferencijacija i integracija u jedinstvu; ne samo analitičko ili samo sintetičko pristupanje izučavanju nastavne građe, već i analitičko i sintetičko; ne samo analiza ili samo sinteza u nastavnom procesu, već i analiza i sinteza; ne samo upoznavanje elemenata ili samo cjelina, već upoznavanje i elemenata i cjelina itd. Analiza uvjetuje sintezu, a sinteza uvjetuje analizu; diferencijacija uvjetuje integraciju, a integracija uvjetuje diferencijaciju; cjelinu treba raščlaniti na elemente da bi se upoznali elementi, ali i elemente treba sjediniti u cjelinu itd. To je stalan dijalektički proces kretanja i taj proces treba provoditi i u nastavi. Analiza i sinteza su dva pola jedinstvenog dijalektičkog procesa; analizom odnosno raščlanjivanjem treba da upoznamo elemente stanovite cjeline,međusobnu funkcionalnu vezu među tim ele- metima u danoj cjelini, a sintezom treba te elemente ponovo sjediniti u cjelinu. Dakle, analizom ne utvrđuje se elemenat sam po sebi, ne uzima se izolirano, već se uzima u funkcionalnom odnosu prema ostalim dijelovima cjeline, pa se i njegova funkcija određuje prema danoj cjelini. A odrediti funkciju elementa u cjelini znači vršiti analizu s obzirom na cjelinu. Dijalektički shvaćena analiza ne pretpostavlja neke izolirane elemente koji bi postojali izvan organizirane cjeline; naprotiv, uzima ih u međusobnoj funkcionalnoj povezanosti u cjelini i međusobnom djelovanju u cjelini. To je dijalektički smisao analize u neposrednoj vezi sa sintezom, dijalektički smisao diferencijacije u odnosu prema integraciji. Zato {246} i proces integracije nastave, što napose valja naglasiti, treba danas razmatrati u jedinstvu s procesom diferencijacije nastave i obrnuto. A to nam dalje ukazuje da bi didaktičke principe trebalo uopće razmatrati u ovakvim dijalektičkim odnosima, a ne pojedinačno i izolirano jedan od drugog. Jer nastava jest i treba da bude dijalektički proces, da se temelji na dijalektičkoj zakonitosti kretanja, a budući da se principi izvode na temelju zakonitosti nastave, dakako dijalektičke, nužno je da oni odražavaju kretanje u tim dijalektičkim polovima. Grafički bismo taj odnos diferencijacije i integracije (analitičnosti i sintetičnosti) prema našem nastavnom programu mogli ovako prikazati : . Nastavne jedinice OBJAŠNJENJE: # Sadržaj nastave u našim školama komponiran je po nastavnim predmetima, a to znači da je provedena globalna diferencijacija sadržaja nastave i samim time zadržan predmetni sistem, što je ujedno osnovna orijentacija za nastavni rad. # Nastavni program pojedinih predmeta sastavljen je po sintetičkim temama ilicjelinama (tzv. predmetnim cjelinama, a ne nastavnim cjelinama u smislu skupne nastave), što je karakteristično za sintetičko pristupanje izučavanju građe. # Predmetne su cjeline po tematici osebujne, kompleksne, jer sadrže niz pojedinosti koje su s obzirom na dominirajuću jedinstvenu tematiku cjeline međusobno povezane. # Zbog kompleksnosti sadržaja tematika jedne predmetne cjeline raščlanjuje se na nastavne jedinice da bi se upoznali njeni dijelovi, pa i oni najsitniji. Ako je cjelina kompleksnija, takvo raščlanjivanje može ići preko nastavnih tema kao izvjesnog prelaza između cjeline i nastavnih jedinica, što smo i grafički prikazali, premda to nije bitno i ne mora se u svakom slučaju takav prelaz unositi. {247} # Nastavne jedinice obrađuju se u odnosu na cjelinu i njenu osnovnu ideju, ali tako da se analiziranjem sadržaja nastavne jedinice upoznaju potrebni elementi tog sadržaja. # Već u toku obrađivanja pojedine nastavne jedinice, a napose nakon obrađenih svih predviđenih nastavnih jedinica treba provoditi sintetiziranje (s potrebnim produktivnim sistematiziranjem) u odgovarajuću cjelinu od koje se i polazilo. # Isto tako i u toku obrađivanja građe treba uspostavljati i funkcionalne veze među građom različitih predmeta, jer se time omogućava produktivno sintetiziranje kao osnovni preduvjet za učeničko stvaralaštvo. U ovom pregledu može se uočiti kako se povezuje diferencijacija s integracijom, analiza sa sintezom, analiziranje sa sintetiziranjem, a to je bitno i nužno da bi nastavni proces bio dijalektičan, a ne metafizičan. Zato i ističemo da proces integracije nastave unašoj školi treba stalno razmatrati u odnosu na diferencijaciju, a nejedno bez drugog odvojeno i izolirano, jer bi nas to moglo vratiti na pozicije stare škole ili pak na pozicije nove škole. Postavke našeg nastavnog programa upravo daju izvanredne mogućnosti za takav dijalektički proces nastavnog rada. U toku obrađivanja jedne predmetne cjeline, a napose obuhvaćanjem više cjelina različitih predmeta postoje zaista velike mogućnosti za analiziranje isintetiziranje; za diferenciranje u smislu raščlanjivanja i integriranje u smislu sjedinjavanja funkcionalnih elemenata u cjelinu. Dakako, važno je pri tom odabrati razumnu mjeru ... Racionalnom izmjenom predmetnih cjelina u određenim vremenskim intervalima dajemo učenicima uvijek novu i interesantniju tematiku za proces analiziranja radi upoznavanja elemenata i sintetiziranje radi stvaralačkog rada. Preduvjet pak za stvaralačko sintetiziranje jest napose u uspostavljanju funkcionalnih veza među građom različitih predmeta. Čini mi se da smo izvjesna pitanja integracije nastave dobro postavili i riješili u nastavnoj praksi naših škola, kao npr. sintetičko pristupanje nastavnoj građi po predmetnim cjelinama, jer to zahtijeva struktura nastavnog programa. Nešto slabije se provodi funkcionalno povezivanje građe među predmetima, napose u višim razredima osnovne škole i u srednjoj školi sa sistemom predmetnih nastavnika, a najslabije se ostvaruje proces sintetiziranja u smislu stvaralačkog rada. Stvaralaštvo i stvaralački rad je u svojoj biti produktivno sintetiziranje. Zato će trebati o tim problemima još mnogo raspravljati sve dotle dok se u potpunosti ne ostvare postavke naše socijalističke škole. * Nakon svega što je dosad rečeno postavlja se ipak osnovno pitanje : zašto treba u našim školama provoditi integraciju nastave u smislu sintetičkog pristupanja obrađivanju nastavne građe po cjelinama, kao i sintetiziranju sadržajnih elemenata u skladne cjeline. Po svemu se {248} čini da ti razlozi još nisu dovoljno uvjerljivo definirani, što je i dovelo do nepotrebnih nagađanja, dilema, diskusija, a samim time i do stanovitih neizvjesnosti. Zato ćemo na ovom mjestu sasvim kratko formulirati te razloge. Veoma se često naglašava da rad u našoj školi treba s metodološkog stanovišta temeljiti na postavkama dijalektičkog materijalizma. A budući da je jedinstvenost (sintetičnost, cjelovitost itd.) jedna od bitnih postavki dijalektičkog materijalizma, to se na osnovu gornjih premisa može veoma jednostavno izvesti ovakav zaključak: potrebno je i u nastavi provoditi integraciju nastave, dakako, integraciju didaktički oblikovanu, jer je to u skladu s postavkama dijalektičkog materijalizma. Stvarnost u kojoj se krećemo i koju učenici izučavaju u školi, zaista pruža sliku sveopće povezanosti svih svojih fenomena i manifestacija, bilo da je proučavamo u makrokozmosu ili mikrokozmosu. Objektivna stvarnost je u svojoj materijalnosti i zakonitosti integralna. Zbog toga je i razumljivo da klasici marksizma-lenjinizma ističu da u pristupanju proučavanju stvarnosti treba upravo uočiti tu univerzalnu povezanost kao primarni odnos u njoj. Lenjin, pišući komentar o filozofiji Heraklita tamnog iz Efeza, na jednom mjestu kaže : »Hiljade godina protekle su od onog vremena kada je ponikla ideja »povezanosti svega«, »lanac uzroka«. Uspoređivanjem kako su se u historiji ljudske misli ti uzroci shvaćali dalo bi neosporno uvjerljivu teoriju spoznaje ... Zato je i ovaj zakon dijalektičkog materijalizma osnovni izvor za proučavanje i tumačenje didaktičkog problema integracije nastave. Nadalje, potrebe suvremene proizvodnje na stupnju automatizacije, iskorištavanja nuklearne energije, primjene kibernetike, {249} elektronike i elektronskih »mozgova« postavljaju nove zahtjeve na koncepciju obrazovanja u suvremenoj školi. Naime, treća industrijska revolucija, koju upravo doživljavamo, uvjetovana novim tehničkim otkrićima, a napose automatizacijom, zahtijeva politehnički aspekt obrazovanja, po-livalentnost obrazovanja, racionalan pogled na proizvodni proces u cjelini. Automatizacijom proizvodnje, kako to najavljuju suvremeni sociolozi,postepeno se ukida tradicionalni lančani sistem po kome je čovjek obavljao uvijek jednu te istu operaciju i uvode se univerzalni strojevi kojima čovjek upravlja cjelokupnim procesom proizvodnje. A to znači da će u takvoj moderniziranoj proizvodnji radnik za komandnom pločom različitim mjernim i regulativnim instrumentima upravljatiproizvodnim procesom u cjelini. Osnovni je pak preduvjet za to da radnik — kako se to u suvremenoj sociološkoj literaturi spominje — ima cjelokupni pregled (»Ubersichtlichkeit«) procesa proizvodnje. Prema tome, promjene u suvremenoj proizvodnji diktiraju usklađivanje sadržaja i načina obrazovanja u smislu pripremanja mlade generacije za novi način proizvodnje u kojoj se prevladava dosadašnja pretjerana diferencijacija, a sve to više zahtijeva sintetičko pristupanje i sintetički pogled na cjelokupnost proizvodnog procesa. U takvoj suvremenoj proizvodnji moderni radnik morat će znati i umjeti integrirati znanja izrazličitih naučnih grana — fizike, matematike, kemije, biologije, ekonomije itd., već prema karakteru proizvodnje, jer proizvodna praksa nemilosrdno ukida vještačku podijeljenost i izoliranost naučnih grana. Dakle, integracija nastave ima puno opravdanje i sa stanovišta suvremene proizvodnje. Integracija nastave i psihološki odgovara učenicima. Naime, dijete u svojoj razvojnoj dobi još ne umije da analitički pristupa pojedinim cjelovitim fenomenima, već upravo sintetički. Zbog toga su s pravom neki didaktičari već davno upozoravali da bi npr. u nižim razredima osnovne škole bila štetna podjela prirodnih nauka, jer bi takva podjela remetila obuhvaćanje cjeline prirode. S tim u vezi poznati sovjetski me- todičar prirodnih nauka M. N.Skatkin kaže: »To odgovara psihičkim osobitostima djece te dobi, njihovom osjećanju i shvaćanju svijeta. I nije slučajna činjenica da ovo prilaženje mnogo podsjeća na filozofiju starih Grka i njihovo učenje o elementima prirode — o vodi, vatri, zemlji i uzduhu. Ima očito nešto duboko, općenito, što shvaćanje svijeta kod naše djece čini srodnim sa shvaćanjima svijeta filozofa u djetinjstvu čovječanstva. I za jedne i za druge karakterističan je »prvotni« naivni, ali u biti pravilan pogled na svijet koji daje »općenitu sliku« u kojoj pojedinosti još više ili manje iščezavaju.«'2 Pored toga, iz iskustva znamo da čovjek intenzivnije doživljava — intelektualno i emocionalno — skladni i cjeloviti fenomen nego izolirane pojedinosti. Međutim, integracija nastave ima za našu školu iznad svega izvanredno didaktičko opravdanje, jer se njome želi ostvariti jedna od temeljnih postavki naše socijalističke škole. {250} U Programu SKJ, kao i u mnogim drugim dokumentima, provlači se kao crvena nit temeljna misao da socijalistički čovjek jest i treba da bude slobodna stvaralačka ličnost koji će spoznavanjem zakonitosti kretanja prirode i društva podređivati objektivnu realnost svojoj kontroli i svojoj svrsishodnoj djelatnosti, te da rezultat. te djelatnosti budu one posljedice koje čovjek želi. U skladu s ovom idejom, o ljudskom stvaralaštvu u socijalizmu u Programu SKJ navodi se da treba razvijati stvaralačku inicijativu, stvaralačke sposobnosti, stvaralačku moć čovjeka, stvaralačku akciju itd." Prema tome, temeljna je deviza rada u socijalističkom društvu: ljudsko stvaralaštvo, čovjek stvaralac koji neće samo objašnjavati ovaj svijet, nego snagom svog intelekta taj svijet progresivno mijenjati na viši stupanj. Kada se ova misao prevede na nastavno područje u odnosu na nastavni rad, tada ona glasi: odgajati i obrazovati mladu generaciju na takav način da bude u krajnjoj liniji osposobljena za slobodan stvaralački rad. Dakle, u toku školovanja formirati ljude stvaraoce. Analizom naših službenih školskih dokumenata može se veoma lako uočiti da je ova misao — dana u različitim formulacijama — također jedna od temeljnih postavki naše socijalističke škole. Za ilustraciju da citiramo samo jedan fragment: »... odgojiti slobodnogčovjeka samostalnog i kritičkog duha, trajne intelektualne radoznalosti, inicijativnog i slobodnog stvaraoca.« 4 Tu formulaciju nalazimo u Zakonu o osnovnoj školi (čl. 4. i 5.), Zakonu o gimnazijama (čl. 2) i mnogim drugim dokumentima. U obrazloženju ove postavke često se pozivamo na poznatu Mark- sovu XI tezu o Feuerbachu koja glasi : »Filozofi su svijet samo različito tumačili, ali radi se o tome da se on izmijeni.« Engels je dodao da je u toj tezi dana genijalna klica novog pogleda na svijet. Ali da bi čovjek mogao mijenjati svijet, nužno je da pozna njegove zakonitosti — prirodne i društvene, tj. one stalne uzročno-posljedične veze i odnose u njemu. Međutim, zakonitosti objektivne realnosti su sakrivene; one se doduše mogu spoznati uz pomoć raznih instrumenata i posredstvom vanjske manifestacije određene zakonitosti, ali prije svega one se upoznaju snagom ljudskog uma, snagom mišljenja. Zakonitosti kretanja društva — kako to ističe Marks — ne mogu se otkrivati bez apstraktnog mišljenja. Svakako i zakonitosti prirode otkrivamo snagom mišljenja, samo što se pri tom možemo lakše nego u društvenim zbivanjima koristiti različitim instrumentima (dubinskim, mjernim, regulativnim, provokativnim). A što je mišljenje kojim otkrivamo sakrivene zakonitosti? Bit će najbolje da se u sadržajnom određenju pojma mišljenja pozovemo na poznate autore. {252} B. M. Tjeplov: Mišljenje je proces posrednog spoznavanja stvari i pojava stvarnosti. Ta mogućnost posrednog spoznavanja zasniva se na shvaćanju veza i odnosa među stvarima i pojavama." K. N. Kornjilov: Psihički proces čija se suština sastoji u odražavanju, tj. otkrivanju veza i zavisnosti između predmeta i pojava realnog svijeta, nazivamo mišljenje.16 Z. Bujaš: Psihičku djelatnost kojom zahvatamo različne određenosti ili odnose, zovemo mišljenje." M. Zvonarević : Upravo zahvaljujući tome što mišljenjem zahvaćamo odnose i veze među stvarima i što su te veze općenite, tj. vrijede za sve pojave jedne određenevrste, mi s pomoću mišljenja možemo doznati i o onome što nismo mogli neposredno opažati. " D. N. Levitov: Mišljenje je usmjereno ka bitnom, ka vezama, ka zakonitosti. . . . Misaon je onaj čovjek koji se neće izgubiti u sitnicama, koji ne gubi veze koje vežu detalje s onim što je glavno i osnovno." (Pojedine riječi u definicijama podvukao V. P.) Prema tome, mišljenje je intelektualni proces zahvaćanja, otkrivanja, pronalaženja stanovitih veza i odnosa među predmetima i pojavama objektivne stvarnosti koju izučavamo i u kojoj djelujemo. A budući da smo naprijed formulirali integraciju nastave kao uspostavljanje funkcionalnih veza i odnosa u svim komponentama nastavnog procesa, a napose u nastavnim sadržajima na kojima i preko kojih učenici izučavaju objektivnu stvarnost ,tada integracijom nastave upravo stvaramo povoljne uvjete u nastavi za misaoni rad učenika. Mišljenjem učenici upoznaju zakonitosti prirode i društva, a poznavanje tih zakonitosti je osnovni preduvjet za stvaralački rad u smislu progresivnog mijenjanja svijeta. Odatle proizlazi da je integracija nastave direktno povezana sosnovnom postavkom naše socijalističke škole o osposobljavanju mlade generacije za stvaralački rad, pa je u tome njeno društveno, idejno, metodološko i didaktičko opravdanje. Uspostavljanje funkcionalnih veza i odnosa u nastavnoj građi radi razvijanja mišljenja bit će olakšano ako toj građi pristupamo sintetički, tj. ako polazimo od takvih zaokruženih i cjelovitih problema u kojima su funkcionalne veze sadržajnih elemenata lako uočljive. Pored toga, problemi su uvijek sintetički, kompleksni, složeni i zato im treba tako pristupati, samo s time da u njihovom rješavanju integriramo znanje iz onih naučnih područja na koje se pojedini elementi izučavanog problema odnose. Složeni problemi rješavaju se uvijek integriranjem znanja iz raznih naučnih područja. Dakle, ne integracija nastave radi integracije ili nekog pomodarstva, već integracija upravo zbog toga što se njome stvaraju povoljniji uvjeti za misaoni rad učenika, za stvaralačko rješavanje problema, za formiranje stvaralaca toliko potrebnih našem socijalističkom društvu. {252} Štoviše, danas se već formiraju posebne naučne grane koje ne odgovaraju klasičnoj podjeli nauka jer obuhvaćaju u sebi više tradicionalnih naučnih grana, kao npr. fizikalna kemija, biokemija, geo- kemija, kozmokemija,astrofizika, biogeografija, zoogeografija, ekonomska geografija itd. Koliko tek primjera integracije imamo u suvremenoj privredi u nacionalnim i svjetskim razmjerima. I na kraju ovog razmatranja smatramo da bi bilo korisno informativno iznijeti nekoliko podataka o tome kako se problem integracije nastave danas tretira u drugim zemljama. Zasad ćemo uzeti u obzir samo Sovjetski Savez i Sjedinjene Američke Države radi komparacije. U Sovjetskom Savezu neposredno nakon oktobarske revolucije u jedinstvenoj radnoj školi i kompleksnoj nastavi hipertrofirala se sintetičnost u nastavi karakteristična za novu školu sa svim pozitivnim i negativnim obilježjima. Nakon napuštanja kompleksne nastave napuštena je i ideja sintetičnosti, a nastava je u sovjetskim školama vraćena na analitičke pozicije karakteristične za staru školu, što je opet vodilo pretjeranoj diferencijaciji sa isto tako svim pozitivnim i negativnim posljedicama. Tako se zapravo iz jednog ekstrema prešlo u drugi. Ukratko, nakon kompleksne nastave ideja integracije bila je u sovjetskoj školi potpuno napuštena i zanemarena. Međutim nakon izvjesnog vremena sovjetski nastavnici upozoravaju na te jednostranosti, odnosno na pomanjkanje sintetičnosti. Radi ilustracijeevo nekoliko podataka o tome. Tako npr. M. M. Golerbah u svojoj ocjeni stanja nastave biologije u sovjetskim školama kaže : »Tu prevladava formalističko-analitičko prilaženje. Organizam se tu cjepka na dijelove i kao cjelina potpuno iščezava ... Ne može se negirati da sam princip podjele na predmete, metodički potpuno opravdan, ima u sebi izvjesne elemente formalizma, jer dijeli jedinstvenu prirodu na izolirane objekte proučavanja. Ali takva podjela u procesu saznavanja je neizbježna, potrebno je samo dase poslije upoznavanja pojedinih dijelova što češće osvrćemo nanjihove uzajamne veze i opće zakone . . . Dija- lektičko-materijalističko tretiranje ideja jedinstva shematski može da se izrazi ovako: cjelina je funkcija dijelova, a svaki dio jeste funkcija cjeline. . . Isto tako mi možemo reći da i svako nastalo sjedinjavanje organizama, tj.biocenoza, i još šira biosfera, i još šire — sva priroda nisu zbir, već složeni sistem dijelova koji uzajamno djeluju, gdje dijelovi određuju cjelinu, a cjelina određuje dijelove ... Mi ipak možemo uvijek reći; ideja cjeline u dijalektičko-materijalističkom shvaćanju ima vodeći naučno-metodološki značaj u tretiranju i upoznavanju prirodnih pojava. Jasno da i u školskom prirodopisu ova ideja treba da je vodeća.«20 Na prevladavanje analitičnosti i pomanjkanje sintetičnosti ukazuje se i u didaktičkim tekstovima. Tako npr. M. N. Skatkin i E. S. Monoszon u vezi s obrazloženjem zadataka općeg i politehničkog obrazovanja kažu: »Ali komunistički nazor na svijet nije mehanička suma ideja, teorija,koje ulaze u sadržaj pojedinih nastavnih predmeta. Svaki nastavni predmet osvjetljava tek jednu stranu materijalnog svijeta. Izolirano razma- {253} tranje pojedinih strana još ne daje čitavu predodžbu o svijetu. Da bi se postigla takva čitava predodžba nužno je analitičko razmatranje svijeta dopuniti sintezom.«' S tim u vezi autori predlažu stanovita rješenja u smislu obrađivanja općih tema preko kojih bi se formirala »cjelovita slika o svijetu«, ali prema njihovom mišljenju to je pitanje još slabo obrađeno u sovjetskoj pedagoškoj nauci. Kada se to čita, spontano se nameće jedno osnovno pitanje : zašto se uopće moglo dogoditi da se u sovjetskoj nastavi zapostavi sintetič- nost, a hipertrofira analitičnost, što je u suprotnosti s postavkama dijalektičkog materijalizma o jedinstvu analize i sinteze. Odgovor na to pitanje dao nam je Kairov kada je rekao: »Bitni nedostatak rada iz didaktike je u nizu slučajeva metafizičnost prilaženja k rješavanju važnijih njenih problema . . . Nedovoljno umijeće mnogih naučnih radnika da stvaralački primjenjuju marksizam-lenjinizam u razradi pedagoških problema.«22 A kao razlog zašto se nisu stvaralački primjenjivale postavke mark- sizma-lenjinizma Kairov odgovara : »Ali u periodu kulta ličnosti Staljina metodi materijalističke dijalektike u pedagoškom istraživanju primjenjivali su se dogmatski . . . Kult ličnosti Staljina okovao je stvaralačku misao naučnih radnika. Dogmatizam je bio urođen u svim udžbenicima pedagogije, radovima iz historije sovjetske škole i pedagogije .«23 Međutim, u novijim didaktičkim i metodičkim radovima sovjetskih pedagoga sasvim jasno se uočava intenzivna tendencija, pa i rješenja, na liniji integracije nastave, i to u smislu dijalektičkog sjedinjavanja integracije i diferencijacije, sintetičnosti i analitičnosti. Dakle, ne isticanje sintetičnosti da bi se zapostavila analitičnost, već da bi se nadoknadio nedostatak sintetičnosti u dosadašnjoj teoriji i praksi sovjetske škole, odnosno da bi i sintetičnost u odnosu na analitičnost dobila odgovarajuće mjesto u nastavi. Sa takvih metodoloških pozicija pristupili smo i mi rješavanju nastavnih pitanja još 1953. godine. Doduše, u tom periodu smo više isticali integraciju nastave zbog potrebe dopunjavanja nastavnog rada elementima sintetičnosti koji su nedostajali u našim školama poslije rata, a ne zato da bismo apsolutizirali sintetičnost i potpuno eliminirali analitičnost. U nastavnoj teoriji i praksi Sjedinjenih Američkih Država imamo posve obrnutu situaciju. Naime, u njihovim školama dominirala je dosad uglavnom sintetičnost izražena u različitim varijantama projekt-metode i problem-metode, što je bilo potpuno u skladu s didaktičkim postavkama nove škole. Međutim, favoriziranje sintetičnosti na štetu analitičnosti imalo je negativnih posljedica u sistemu školovanja, napose u odnosu na ekstenzitet i intenzitet stečenih znanja. Po svemu izgleda da američki pedagozi osjećaju taj nedostatak analitičnosti, a to se može konstatirati i po tome što se u vezi s uvođenjem tzv. programirane {254} nastave naglašava potreba »atomiziranja« nastavne građe na elementeda bi se upoznali i savladali elementi u stanovitom sintetičkom problemu koji se izučava. A »atomiziranje« nastavne građe je samo specifičan izraz u isticanju analitičnosti. Da li će američki pedagozi naći u programiranoj nastavi dijalektičku ravnotežu između analitičnosti i sin- tetičnosti, to ćemo u skoroj budućnosti vidjeti. Prema tome, ako bismo komparirali didaktičke postavke sovjetske iameričke škole sa stanovišta našeg problema razmatranja, tada bismo mogli kazati da i jedni i drugi žele pronaći stanovitu ravnotežu između analitičnosti i sintetičnosti, diferencijacije i integracije u nastavnom radu, tj. sovjetski didaktičari ukazuju na potrebu unošenja sintetičnosti jer je nje nedostajalo u dosadašnjoj sovjetskoj nastavi, dok pak američki pedagozi ističu potrebu unošenja analitičnosti (atomiziranja) koja je nedostajala američkoj školi. Ako u tretiranju ovog problema imamo na umu, da je analiziranje intelektualna aktivnost usmjerena na upoznavanje pojedinosti, a sintetiziranje usmjereno na stvaranje, abez detaljnog poznavanja elemenata nama ni stvaranja, tada možemo u našoj nastavnoj teoriji i praksi veoma lako predusresti skretanja ueventualnom isticanju jednog a zapostavljanju drugog pola u tom jedinstvenom analitičko-sintetičkom procesu. Pridržavajući se dijalektičkih postavki o jedinstvu analize i sinteze, što smo naprijed obrazložili, naći ćemo uvijek pravilan odgovor 0 mjestu i ulozi integracije u našoj suvremenoj školi. Razmatranje integracije nastave u jedinstvu sa diferencijacijom nastave Danas se u privredi više ne vode diskusije o tome da li je integracija potrebna ili ne; taj stadij diskusije već je davno prevladan, danas se istražuju rješenja za različite forme integracije. Slična je situacija 1 u području nastave; smatramo da ne bismo više smjeli započinjati diskusije o tome što je integracija nastave i da li je ona potrebna u socijalističkoj školi ili ne, jer po svemu izgleda da smo već u tome načisto. Sada se treba još intenzivnije orijentirati na teoretsko i praktično razrađivanje njenih varijanata za nastavu pojedinih tipova i stupnjeva škole s obzirom na ostvarenje toliko spominjanog zadatka socijalističke škole u osposobljavanju mlade generacije za stvaralački rad. Zbog toga pozitivnim primjerima i nastojanjima naših nastavnika treba dati što veći publicitet.